Doomed Destinies
by EvilAngels26
Summary: A tale of two women, who meet as a result of unexpected events, one a would be Queen and the other a young princess. It follows them through a series of life changing events- war, betrayal, separation, reign, exile and finally bliss. I know it couldn't be more vague. You'll just have to stick around I guess.
1. The Moors

**A/N 1:** Okay, so I don't really know where I am going with this one. I have wanted to write something of this sort for a very long time, so all this is my muse's fault. Blame her.

**A/N 2: **All characters in this story are entirely fictional and except for the main characters of Lauren Weisberger's book The Devil Wears Prada, all the rest are mine. I have referred to places and people all of which did exist a trillion years ago and maybe still do. However, I have only used them to help me mould the story into something believable. What's it called, writer's license or something?! I have no intent of rewriting history or whatever. Just letting my imagination free.

A/N 3: Oh yes! I am playing around with the time period too much. I will do the same with the age gap between Miranda and Andrea. Hope no one minds. Also I do realize what you read might not completely be the Miranda Priestly we know, but according to me she only got stronger with time and experience, so that's that. Okay. I'll stop talking

Last thing, I don't have a beta reader. So all mistakes are mine.

**Pairing:** Miranda/OC, eventual Mirandy

**Genre:** Uber AU

**Rating:** K...eventual M

**Doomed Destinies**

_Province of Castellón_

_September, 1502_

She can hear the white horses neighing outside. Preparing for another night of warfare- another land, another tribe. Looting, plundering, raping, decapitations and carnage. More blood and gore.

The Moors have been sworn enemies of the Spaniards since times immemorial. Every day, it's a new territory that they capture. Zaragoza can win but not Castellón. Not the Celtiberians or the other tribes of the Iberian Peninsula.

It's warm inside and dark, except for the solitary fire burning in the fireplace. Its golden embers are being reflected in her electric blue eyes. Tonight, they are glazed over with emotion- anger, fear, abject humiliation, desperation and something akin to hopelessness. She sits in one corner of the hall playing absent-mindedly with her long raven hair. It smells of lavender, rosemary and vanilla which is intermingling with the smell of death and decay hanging in the air.

Her eighteen year old body is aching from the violation it has endured over the course of the past two days. The lily white skin of her fragile body is bruised all over with watercolour marks of blood clots and lacerations.

Even in all her despair, she looks like the angel of light- the stark white of her skin contrasting with the black of her hair, the azure blue eyes ablaze with red embers, the sharp nose complemented by an equally soft and rounded set of lips which are quivering ever so slightly. She wills herself to not give in, to not cry.

_I am Miriam. Daughter of the Land of the setting Sun. Daughter of Mother Earth. They, my people the Celtiberians say this land belongs to us. Yet, yet here I am- a captive, a plaything for the Moors. I haven't seen my family in two days, ever since the war. I wonder if they're alive. I prefer to not dwell on that. Then again, is it not better to be dead in a time like this? _

_True I haven't seen as much luxury in my life as I have seen in these past two days, yet I do not prefer this. Hammams, wine, fruits, meat, lace and muslin, enormous beds surround me. I have only experienced what it like is to lie in these beds, for that's all I have been asked to do. I have been raped seven times by seven different men ever since they kidnapped me and brought me to this fort._

_They treat us, oh yes there are others too, like objects which they can bend to their own free will. Yet, I find myself singled out from the dozens. While the rest have all been assigned a single Lord, I am tossed around; everybody gets a turn with me. I know it's because I resist more, because I still have a voice which I try to steel haplessly, because I haven't given up yet. Hope, God, I live on it. They like the challenge, I believe._

_ I can feel myself slipping; I know I am losing the game, whatever it is. They talk about me in their foreign language when I'm there. I can hardly understand what they say, but all I have gathered is that they call me 'Azeeza' or the precious one. It repels me. The others will eventually become princesses and queens; however I am to be the 'sharmoota' or the whore of the court._

_Is this what the Mighty One has ordained for me? Madre says we are here to do God's work. Is this what God wants of me? If yes, then so shall it be. Yet, yet I ask myself: Is this your destiny Miriam?_

**_P.S. Of course this isn't Miranda's destiny! She is ordained for greater things. Things will obviously get better. I plan to introduce Andrea in the second or third chapter if things go as I want it to be. So hold onto our seats until then._**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N 1:** Okay, first of all, I do refer to different races of people and tribes here. I have no intention to demean or exalt any of them .Nor do I intend to rewrite history and facts. I have merely played around a little with things that did happen and have moulded them as my muse would have it.

**A/N 2:** I first got inspired to write this after I read _The Constant Princess_ by _Phillipa Gregory_. So, there might be faint undercurrents of the book in my writing. This isn't plagiarism, right?

**A/N 3:** The age gap between Miranda and Andrea is 10 years here. Also, I do know I have started with Miranda as an eighteen year old. So I'll fast forward it a little bit till Andy is an adult. No wrong stuff before that! And thank you!

**_Unexpected Visitors_**

**_ The Asad Palace_**

**_Province of Castellón, October 1502_**

The air is different today-calmer, almost still, sweeter even. Probably this is what they call the 'quiet before the storm'.

She's been in this fort for almost 10 days now. She gets more and more restless with every passing day. Every night, she lies awake beside a different man and thinks of a million ways to escape. She has already tried and failed, of course. Since then they keep her under a stronger leash. Yet, she knows she can't give up. She will not allow herself to give up. It's too early.

_I have a room here and along with it is a sprawling balcony, which is of course always guarded. They do allow me to sit here though, like I am this evening. The only thing I like about my days is the view which this room offers and the pigeons who I feed every evening. From where I sit I can see the land ahead- the entire Peninsula in all its glory, which was once ours._

_I have learnt a lot in these past few days, more than I have in my entire life. First and foremost I have learnt to be strong in the face of adversity. I have not allowed them to see my grief or anger ever since the initial few days. I am made of earth and water but if need be earth can turn into stone and water into ice. Of course, my indifference irks them to no extent and I revel in it. This is a new world and so will be my ways. Madre told me once and her voice still rings crystal clear in my ears, "Never let your fate conquer you. Conquer it and then change the world. You are meant for great things, Miriam. One day you shall change the course of history." I wonder if even there is an ounce of truth in her words. For now, all I know is that – I will write my own destiny- not my enemies._

Below her balcony a messenger arrives, rushing in on a galloping horse shouting at the top of his voice 'Nakba-al-nakba'. News has arrived that the Moors have lost against the Spaniards in Aragon. This land and fort now belongs to Aragon who have presented it to the British to strengthen relations between the two kingdoms. It is said that the British are on their way to this newly acquired territory of theirs.

All this while, she listens to the chaotic cadence of voices-the fury in them palpable. The storm is approaching.

_I know not what is happening downstairs. Whatever news the messenger has brought is not pleasing to his Lord. I feel a perverted happiness at this. Whatever angers them, gives me peace. Whatever demeans them, exalts me._

She still doesn't know that her fate has decided to change course again. Tonight is her last night of captivity, tomorrow she shall be free only to be bound again.

They arrive at the crack of dawn without notice. It's a small party. Two men and their servants. It is their fort now. So they will do what they want to. Tonight, their need is specific.

**_"Windsor shall rise like a phoenix from the fire, _**

**_All it needs is a touch of sapphire, a hint of ebony, a dash of porcelain_**

**_And the breath of a maiden. Let the land of the setting sun provide you this_**

**_And ye shall rule forever and ever" _**

They are here to fulfil the prophecy. They need a maiden from the Spanish land and all shall be well.

_I wake up in a flurry because of the voices outside. Tonight, I had the privilege of staying in my room, nobody needed me. I wonder if it had something to do with the news. I also wonder if I'm with child. There are no signs nor do I want there to be. I will never bear the child of my enemy. The voices are getting louder and I can hear someone speaking in English._

"We need to see her. When I say all Celtiberians I mean all. We need one of them. One shall come along with us." The voice of King Gregory VIII booms through the fort. Beside him his younger brother Stephen stands disinterested.

"Sir Nigel, make sure she is brought out of her room. Go now." He continues.

_I wonder who they are talking about. The voices seem awfully close to my room. Is that my door opening?_

She panics knowing she is still in her night clothes, her hair undone.

A young man a few years older than her enters her room. He has an oval face, a soft mouth and a broad forehead leading to an already thinning hairline. He sounds almost apologetic when he speaks.

"You speak English?" he asks

"Sí. Yes." she says

"I am sorry, but you are required outside. The King wants to see you, right now." there is an urgency in his voice which she can't ignore.

"I possibly can't be out like this! Why would the king-"

He cuts her off mid-sentence and says "There is no time. He is a man of temper. You must hurry. Now, come along." With that he takes her arm and glides her through the door and into the hallway.

_I am almost used to being humiliated now. So I am not scared of what lies ahead. This man however seems likeable. For some weird reason I already feel safe with him. Outside I see all the other women who had been captured that day. All of them stand in a single line. At the end of it are two men- very English looking. _

_They look like brothers. The one I presume is the elder one has a handsome face- azure eyes, red hair and a chiselled jawline. The other one looks almost the same, except there is something shrewder about him. His eyes sparkle with something I can't quite understand._

She stands at the end of the line and stares at them- a look of pure bewilderment on her face. Almost at that instant, the men stare back at her. King Gregory doesn't waste a minute. He knows that this woman at the end of the line will fulfil the prophecy. _A touch of sapphire-her beautiful eyes, a hint of ebony- her long flowing hair, a dash of porcelain- her flawless skin. _The phoenix shall rise again.

He walks directly up to her, his brother in toe and says "Have your parents not taught you. Etiquette requires a woman to dress properly when she has company?!"

She looks up eyes blazing with embarrassment and anger "Have your parents not taught you that etiquette desires you to visit a woman at decent hours?!"

He smirks, caresses her face then adds, "Sir Nigel. Make preparations for her departure. I have made my selection. Now then, I would like some wine and meat"

With that he saunters away along with his brother. She looks up at the man who escorted her from her room. He has a kind smile on his face.

He takes her right hand bows down and says "You are to be queen of Windsor. I am to escort you from here. The marriage will take place upon your arrival. Might I add, Windsor shall have the most beautiful queen in the world. Now, we must leave as soon as we can. However, first you will need to go change. Windsor court is awaiting its queen."

_I can't quite comprehend what's happening. They're telling me I am to be queen. I shall be married to the man I mocked. I don't quite understand the emotions in me. I am happy to leave this place. Queen?! How am to be queen? How can I ever adjust to an English lifestyle? What luxuries shall I have and what duties? Will I only be there to bear children? My stomach churns as I think about the possibility of being with child already. Will he disown me if that is so? Do I want to be Queen? Is this better? I have no answers and there is no time. At least the clothes I am to wear are wonderful. My mother's words haunt me again: 'You shall change the course of history Miriam.'_

**_Dogsmerfield Palace_**

**_Hampshire, October 1502_**

They've been travelling for almost a day now. King Greogory and his brother are long gone. Sir Nigel, Duke of Edinburgh travels ahead of the litter on his horse. Miriam can't see outside as she sits in a ruffle of silk and muslin hidden by curtains.

They stop abruptly; apparently someone is waiting for them here. Before she knows it the curtain is drawn and Miriam comes face to face with a beautiful young girl. She has long chestnut hair and the most expressive chocolate brown eyes which are shining with excitement. For a moment they become shy before regaining their earlier glory.

"I couldn't wait till Windsor. I am to accompany you from here. I came here on my pony. I can ride like a princess. You are to become Queen, you do know that don't you? Oh and I am Princess Andrea, Greg is my brother. I brought a horse for you too. That way we'll get back fast-"

"Alright princess, you must stop to take a breath sometimes. My lady, this is Princess Andrea. She is the only sister of Your Majesty and his brother. As she said, she is to accompany us for the rest of our journey."

"Oh I go by Andy! Don't call me Andrea. I am a brave princess." Then she turned to Miriam and said "They told me you are very beautiful!"

"Am I?" Miriam asked almost jovially.

Andy gave her a long hard look, and then said "I like your nose."

At this Miriam laughed. She herself was surprised by the sound of it. She hadn't heard it in a million years. She sees Andrea looking at her in wonder, beaming widely. For a moment she feels utterly safe. The way she felt around Madre.

"Why thank you! Princess Andrea I will not be able to accompany you on the horse you brought. You see I do not have my riding gear and I must go on with my litter. You can be on your pony a little ahead of us." She added with as sweet smile.

"Well! Yes, you can't I suppose. I will see you at Windsor then. You shall wait for me to escort you out of here and into the palace. I shall come."

"I shall wait, of course!"

_Inspite of all that has transpired over these past few weeks I feel calm today. I don't know what lies ahead. I know I should be anxious about the wedding. I find myself not bothered with it. I don't know how the King and his family shall be. I like Sir Nigel already and Princess Andrea is a ball of energy and excitement. Naïve even. She is all of eight years and which eight year old isn't naïve. Yet, yet I feel safe knowing that Sir Nigel and Princess Andrea will be there upon my arrival._

**Umm,I'd really like if you guys told me whether you like it or not. I am really skeptical about this one, so some reviews would be like a decadent piece of chocolate cake!**


	3. The Queen of Windsor

**_So, this is just a sort of a filler. Next chapter will have a 5 year leap. That will put Andy at 13 and Miranda at 23. And soon I'll have another 5 year leap. Hope you'll like it. Leave me some reviews lovelies._**

**_A/N 1: Beware! There might or might not be some anachronisms!_**

**_A/N 2: Oh, and this is still un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine_**

**_The Queen of Windsor_**

_Winter Palace of Windsor_

_Province of Ontario_

_October 15__th__, 1502_

The litter reaches the Windsor palace when the sun is almost about to set. The setting sun has enveloped the sky in an orange hue and palace looks beautiful against it. It looks like the palace Miriam had seen in her dreams ever since she was a child, except it is even more magnificent. All this will soon be hers, for she is to become Queen of Windsor.

"Welcome to Windsor. This is my palace. Oops! I suppose it is yours now." Andy said almost listlessly as she helped Miriam out of the palanquin.

"Ours, it's ours Andrea. It's very beautiful." Miriam said as she secured a firmer grip on the young girl's hand.

"Sir Nigel and I am to walk you to church tomorrow. Now, you can rest. Or shall I show you the palace?"

"Princess Andrea, sorry to interrupt you but isn't Sir Thomas waiting for your History lesson." Sir Nigel said while darting Andy a stern look.

"Yes. You're lucky to be educated. I shall manage on my own. I will see you tomorrow." Miriam said almost envying the girl because she had the opportunity of being educated.

"Oh well then! I should go for my LESSON! Sir Nigel, I would request you to call me Andy like I always emphasize. Miri- q-queen Miriam can call be Andrea. No one else." with that Andy galloped back into the palace leaving a satisfied half smile on Miriam's face.

If Miriam was surprised that there was no one else to welcome her, she did not show it. She was shown her quarters and Sir Nigel had graciously offered to show her the palace. However, the journey and everything that had transpired in the past week had left her ragged and she wanted nothing but to take a bath and go off to sleep, before starting tomorrow's big day.

_This land is strange to me and so is the place. It doesn't make it less beautiful though. The palace is heavenly- I wonder whether it is right to indulge in such luxury. Yet in all its beauty it is solitary, lonely almost sad. No one has visited me since I've come. The only people I have spoken to are my chambermaids from whom I've learnt that Andrea's and The King's parents are dead. I have already started to care for the young girl. She tries to hide her loneliness and longing in her confidence but I can see through her. We are similar in certain ways and yet dissimilar. She has grown up amidst jewels and silk, I amidst sand and hardships. Yet, when I look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes I see a fire in them, a desire to be something more than she is; just like I want to be more than a wife and mother. If I am to be Queen, I will not just be there to produce an heir. I do not know the English ways, but I have been taught to be more than a mother and wife. I shall serve my country and earn my title of Queen. Tomorrow shall be a new beginning._

Andy had never seen someone look so beautiful in her whole life. Her mother had passed away during her birth, yes, she had seen other queens and countesses dress in beautiful clothes but never had she seen such singular beauty, as she had seen today in Miriam. It was difficult for her to not stare at her in wonder, awe and reverence.

"If I may say, your lady, you look wonderful today. More so than ever, doesn't she Andre—Andy." Nigel said as he guided Miriam into the church.

"Yes, yes. She looks like a Queen. Windsor is so lucky!" she said as she blushed furiously, but soon recovered and asked with the naivety of a child "Can I wear your dress when I am older?"

"Yes, someday. When you get married you'll have even more beautiful clothes and you will look far more beautiful than I do." Miriam said in a slightly shaken tone. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest. She knew she was being judged. Today was her day, she would be presented to Windsor today and she knew she couldn't mess this up.

She also knew that she was looking wonderful in her spotless white lace and tulle wedding dress. Her hair was done up neatly and covered by the long sequenced mantilla and jewellery worth enough to buy a whole country was accentuating her aquamarine eyes. She was literally glittering as she glided down the aisle.

Ahead of her, she could see the pope and her husband, his brother and a few other people she didn't know. She'd only just seen her husband for the second time and as she scrutinized his face she could see his eyes were gleaming with joy—no, not joy. His eyes are gleaming with something akin to victory- like he'd won a prize or a lottery with which he could conquer the world. In that moment she realized that even if she tries hard, she will never fall in love with this man- because Miriam knows, that to him, she is nothing but a child bearer- a woman who can give the kingdom a male heir. Miriam shall never love this king. She will instead love her countrymen and earn their respect.

As the Pope asks them to repeat the vows, both do so, almost in a trance and within a moment everything is over. He kisses her and it leaves her bitter.

"Now that you are wife of King Gregory VIII, I, by the power vested in me by the kingdom lawfully name you the Queen of Windsor. From this day forward, you shall be Queen Miranda of Windsor."

the pope said as he brought forward a crown and placed it on her head. She bowed and graciously accepted the crown.

"Windsor will expect you to perform all your duties as Queen. It will expect that you shall be just, kind and understanding. We will expect you to behave as a proper English Queen should do and uphold all our principles and ethics in society. Queen Miranda, shall you concede to this?"

_Queen Miranda._

"I shall." Miriam said. _I shall be all this and much more._


End file.
